


It's just a childish thing

by PsychoKillerWolf



Series: Uruki short stories [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BL, Cute, Fluff, High School, Jrock - Freeform, M/M, Short, Sweet, Visual Kei, romantic, ruki - Freeform, ruki being awkward and cute, rukiha, uruha - Freeform, uruki - Freeform, ururuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: "Did you know? They say that if you write your crushe's name on an eraser and use it all up, love will become mutual."





	It's just a childish thing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the incident in 'Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-san' (which is so adorable)

Matsumoto Takanori is just an ordinary high school student. With an ordinary high school crush.. Well actually no, not quite. More like a hell of an extremely perfectly annoying crush that makes him so mad he just wants to punch him in the face.  
Oh right, his crush is also a boy. But not just any boy. Takashima fuckin' Kouyou. Oh yeah, that guy. That amazingly exhausting guy. With his perfect hair and his full lips and his attitute that is so cool it's irritating as hell and he fuckin' hates him.  
Seriously, could you really blame him for that? All the poor boy was trying to do was focus on his class but the other just had to go and distract him with his existence. Of course it wasn't Takanori's fault. It was that bastard who was being so mercilessly flawless on purpose!

The blonde sighed sinking back into his seat. He knew it was too late now, and he wouldn't manage to listen to his teacher's lecture even if he tried. All he could do was open his notebook and start doodling as he always did. Sometimes it actually help him focus on class as he was more of a listener type but right now...he just needed to think something other than the guy sitting at the desk next to his own. Not quite a moment passed before a deep and gentle voice calling his name pulled him out of his thoughts. Speak of the devil.

"Matsumoto" The other whispered. "Hey, I'm talking to you"

The smaller boy groaned as he raised his head and turned to the side, eyes landing on the other and he could've sworn he just missed a heartbeat or two.  
"What do you want, Takashima?"

The hazel eyed gave Takanori a half-puppy look, his fleshy lips pouting ever so slightly and the blonde knew his cheeks had turned same colour as his crimson shirt by now.  
  
"I can't find my eraser.." The taller boy said softly. "Could you lend me yours please?"

That's it? It couldn't be. Kouyou would always make his life a living hell with his horrible pranks and teasing, leaving him an embarassed mess every time. Well whatever, he would just be careful. The younger boy grabbed one of the plenty erasers he always had with him and gently yet very carefully handed it to the other.

"Thank you." Said the older boy gently and used the small white material. After that, he held it in his hand and inspected it. It was rather old, or so it seemed. The colour had turned almost turned gray and the colourful paper around it was torn to the edges and the colour had faded away along with most of the pattern on it. "Hmm that must be an old one. How many yeart do you have it?"

"Hell if I know" Takanori huffed. There it is. What was he going to mock him for having an old eraser now? "I've got many so it's natural for some of them to be damaged from the years of use. Who knows, maybe I wasn't even in high school yet when I first got it."

That's when Kouyou's eyes looked at the other in a way that would be a smirk if he was using his mouth. "You know.." The taller boy started. "That reminds me, it is said that if you write your crushe's name on an eraser and use it all up, love will become mutual."

The other blushed slightly but only snorted in annoyance. "That's nothing but a childish thing."

A smirk. That could not be good.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I take a look"

With that said, Kouyou started slowly pulling the eraser out from the torn paper. Well whatever, it's not like Takanori had something to fear....right? Wait, for how long did he like Kouyou again? Truth be told he wasn't quite sure but he was sure it was for a long time now. Could it be even before high school? The blonde looked at Kouyou who had just completely taken off the paper and was staring at the eraser in his hands with wide eyes. Oh no. Could it be that Takanori had indeed written something and he forgot? Crap? Was it Kouyou's name? Judging from the other's surprised expression that could be the case. Takanori couldn't think nor breathe. Shit, what was he going to do now? The taller's silence and expression only made the shorter's stress level raise. He couldn't take it anymore. The boy stood up forcefully not caring about his chair being thrown onto the floor for he quickly moved up to the older boy's desk and grabbed his eraser. 

"G-give me that! I can explain I-" He was about to continue but his eyes landed on Kouyou's notebook. Oh now there was a whole new feeling within him. _Rage._ "You fuckin' hypocrite you had your own eraser all along!"

Soon though, he was cut off by the teacher who made sure to give him quite the talk for interrupting his class and swearing. After he sat back on his desk, the blonde quickly eyed his own eraser, only to notice that there was nothing written on it. The teen's head turned around so fast it's a miracle it didn't broke as he eyes the other desperately trying to hold back his laughter. God damn he freakin' got him again and now he was giggling like a bitch. Takanori just stood there as soundless anger boiling within him and embarassment was sending a rosy colour onto his light cheeks. Another sick joke and dammit the bastard's laughter was cute.

"Excuse me professor" Kouyou exclaimed with a neutral look and his hand raised. "May I use the the bathroom?"

"Uh yes Takashima, go ahead" The man replied before turning his look back to the board where he was writting. With that, the teen stood up and walked outside the class.

Takanori watched him go before noticing the other's eraser on the desk once again. Then he had an idea. Without getting caught, he quickly got up, grabbed the small item and returned to his desk. Now it was his chance to finally be the one to embarass that jerk. Whose name should he write on it? Yutaka's? Akiras? Getting out his pencil the blonde slowly pulled down the brand new paper only to stop when noticing a line of ink. Could it be? Had he already written someone's name? Oh this was even better. Surely Kouyou would blush like a madman when he- ...wait. Did he really want to know though? Suddenly pulling the eraser out of the paper seemed the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. He pulled it down just a tiny bit to notice the first two letters of the name. "Lo-" Lo? Whose name was that? The boy found himself sighing almost sadly for one thing was for sure. It was not _his_ name. Not that he cared! He didn't care at all!... After taking a deep breath, he pulled down all of the paper and when he read the whole thing, his confusion just couldn't be described by words. _'Look to the right'._

Oh no. The boy turned his head to the right only to notice the tall one outside the door with a wide smirked on his wonderfully stupid lips. Kouyou walked back to his seat with an air of confidence after getting his eraser back from the other.

"You....you did it again!" Said the furious teenager to his classmate who was once again chuckling proudly.

"I can't help it. You are just so predicatble Matsumoto" Said the older before bursting into soft laughs once again, making the other flushtered and furious once again. 

"I'll get back to you one day mark my words!" spat Takanori and the other casually ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'll be waiting" He said with a wink followed by a small chuckle. The bastard knew him so well... it was hopeless to believe he would ever be the one to win his stupid game.....and his stupid heart.

"Whatever! I'm done with you and your stupid tricks!" The blonde grabed his notebook once again, trying to focus his anger on sketching in order not to yell in class and be in trouble.

"You're pretty unlucky too you know... to think you lost with a 50/50 chance" Softly added the older as he held his eraser to his hands, once again hitting a nerve of the other who had completely lost his patience.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

The hazel eyed turned the eraser around and pulled the paper halfway down the white surface revealing a different inky pattern: ' _Taka-'_ With glowing eyes and lips forming into a gentle grin he pulled the paper back up before turning to smirk to the other.

"I'm not telling you."


End file.
